


Dutch van der Linde x Arthur Morgan

by I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan/pseuds/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan
Summary: Alright boys, you wanted more, you got it! Here’s some story development, more smut to follow in the next chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherinastorm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=featherinastorm).



The sound of his gramophone overrode the singing of Javier and usual clamour of the evenings. Molly was vying for his attention, though there was only one person, one man, on his mind.

 

Dutch stood and dropped his book on his cot. After a quick moment of deliberation he decided to act on his desire. Quickly closing the distance between his tent and Arthur’s, he attempted to quiet his breathing.

 

“Arthur?” Despite his best efforts, his tone was desperate.

 

“Yeah, Dutch?” Arthur’s voice was gravelly with sleep. He felt his cock start to get hard at the sight of his favourite son sprawled out before him.

 

“I need to see you in my tent.” He offered his hand, smiling as Arthur took it without question. Always so loyal.His hand was warm, calloused from years of gripping leather reins and wielding a weapon.

 

“Everythin’ ok, Dutch?” The surprise was clear in his voice. Dutch hurried along and ducked into his tent with Arthur in tow. After jerking the tent flaps closed he regarded his son, not being shy about it. He was dressed in a dark union suit that was starting to become threadbare with age.

 

“Mighty fine..” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, clearly still confused as to why Dutch dragged him in here.

 

“Alright, what’d you bring me here for?” His throat went dry at the words and he closed the space between them. Dutch lowered his eyes to Arthur’s chest and drew a breath to steady himself.

 

“There’s something... something I need, Arthur.” He put his hand on his shoulder and looked back into his eyes. Arthur froze. He could see all the possible meanings of what he had said run through Arthur’s mind. He waited for some sort of response and when he didn’t get one, Dutch started to unfasten the buttons on Arthur’s suit.

 

He heard Arthur swallow. “D-Dutch..?”

 

“Now, don’t get coy with me, son.” He had made it to the fourth button and stopped, looking back up at Arthur. “You can turn and leave anytime you want, but we both know you ain’t gonna.”

 

Suddenly, Arthur’s hands gripped him and pulled him against his chest, the movement knocking off his hat. Dutch wound his fingers into Arthur’s hair and kissed him softly at first. He wanted to savour this moment, he’d been thinking about it for so long now. There were hands on his waistcoat, tearing open button after button.

 

“Oh Dutch. You don’t know how much I wanted this.” Arthur’s voice was thick with desire as he moved on to the dress shirt underneath Dutch’s vest. He removed his gun belt and set it on the floor boards of his tent, followed closely by his shirt and vest. A smile played at his lips as Arthur slowly ran his hands over his chest, grazing his nipples gently, then coming to rest on his hips.

 

“Show me, Arthur. Show me how much you need it.” Dutch purred in his ear, relishing in the shiver that passed through his son. Arthur dropped to his knees and his hand hovered over his waistband while he looked up at Dutch. “Go on then. Get to work.”

 

“God damnit, Dutch. I always thought about doin’ this.” Arthur pulled his pants down slowly, eyes widening slightly as he revealed Dutch’s hard cock. He swallowed and took it in his hand.

 

“Is that so? Well don’t stop now. Put that pretty mouth to use, boy.” Dutch watched as Arthur gingerly licked around the head of his cock and hissed when he planted a kiss on the slit. He grabbed Arthur’s hair and gave a solid tug towards him. A low moan reached his ears as Arthur wrapped his lips around his cock.

 

“Fuck, that’s it, Arthur.” Dutch’s head fell back as Arthur hummed around his cock. The sensation caused him to nick his hips forward, making Arthur gag. Dutch let out a low chuckle that turned into a moan when Arthur gagged himself on his length. His grip on the younger man’s hair tightened at the feeling, he began thrusting in and out of Arthur’s mouth.

 

“Who would have thought, Arthur? One of your many talents includes sucking my cock.” Dutch said the words through gritted teeth, his breathing laboured. It was Arthur’s turn to laugh this time. He slowed, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation. Arthur released him and stood up, shrugging out of his union suit. Dutch took the opportunity to kick off his boots and jeans.

 

Slyly, he drew closer to Arthur and looked at him with fire burning in his eyes. “And what else did you think about doing, son?” Dutch watched as Arthur blushed. A grin spread across his face and he backed Arthur towards his cot.

 

“Well, uh, guess I thought you might fuck me.” Dutch pushed him down.

 

“You want me to take you, Arthur? Fuck you so hard you’ll be thinking of me every time you get on a horse for the next week?” He continued his advance until Arthur was laying underneath him. Dutch wrapped his ringed fingers around Arthur’s cock and pulled gently, granting him a long and loud groan.

 

“Yes, Dutch. Please...” Arthur whined, grasping his hair and thrusting into his hand.

 

“That’s my boy.” He spit in his hand and reached down to find Arthur’s entrance. Dutch watched as his eyes snapped shut and he gasped when a finger slowly prodded inside him. Working it deeper, he had to bite his lip to regain some composure. Arthur was virgin-tight. “Have you ever been fucked by a man, son?”

 

“N-no. That feels real good though, Dutch.” He grunted in surprise when another finger joined the first. Dutch smiled a downright evil smile as he removed his fingers, causing Arthur to whine.

 

“Why’d you stop?” He looked up at Dutch, who was now hovering over him, cock in hand. He slung one of Arthur’s legs over his shoulder and wasted no to sliding into him. “Ah, shit!

 

“That answer your question?” Dutch growled, pushing deeper into Arthur at a painfully slow rate.

 

“Coulda given me some damn warning, Dutch. Fuck!” Dutch laughed and began moving quicker, revelling in the way Arthur closed his eyes and arched his back. He sure was making a lot of noise, and Dutch loved it.

 

“Damn Arthur, If I’d have known I would have had you on your knees for me years ago.” He couldn’t show restraint anymore and started to thrust into his favourite son. Growling when Arthur’s eyes snapped open in surprise, he wrapped a hand around his throat.

 

“Oh, Dutch.. that feels.. so damn good.” His voice was gruff, “Harder.”

 

Dutch gripped Arthur’s hips and rutted into him, drawing grunts and mewls from him. Their breath hung heavy in the air and both were starting to perspire.

 

“Like that, son?” He could barely get the words out. “I’m enjoying your tight ass. Let’s see if I can stretch it out a little.”

 

“Fuck Dutch, I need t- I wanna cum, please?” Arthur cried out and dug his nails into Dutch’s back. Dutch took his cock in hand once more and jerked it at a fast pace.

 

“Mm, alright.. You’ve been a good boy. Cum for me, son.” Arthur looked up at him and he felt him stiffen, tightening around his cock. “Shit!”

 

“Dutch!” He cried out as a load of sticky cum painted both their stomachs. Dutch’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as the sight of Arthur spilling his seed brought his orgasm on hard.

 

He thrust irregularly into Arthur and growled, “That’s a good boy.” Dutch continued to thrust slowly as he filled his son’s ass, leaving them both breathless and trembling in the low light of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright boys, you wanted more, you got it! Here’s some story development, more smut to follow in the next chapter!

The golden sunshine of the early morning woke Dutch. With a groan he rolled over and rubbed at his eyes, then slowly surveyed his tent. Memory flashed of him dragging Arthur in here last night...

 

“God damnit.” He had sworn to himself he would never act on his desire, and now Dutch wanted more. Clothes rustled as he dressed quickly, before Hosea could find any evidence of his rash actions. He picked up a cigar and left the tent to enjoy the morning.

 

Camp was already bustling with activity. He had slept later than usual. Dutch shook his head and struck a match on his boot. Locating Arthur by the fire, he studied him, looking for evidence that his memory of the night had only been a dream. Arthur sat with a coffee, discussing some sort of job with Charles when Trelawney approached. Dutch narrowed his eyes. He respected the man, but never quite trusted him fully. What he _didn’t_ like was the way he was looking at Arthur. It took all the control he possessed not to march the fool out of camp right this moment.

 

“You alright, Dutch?” He didn’t have to move his eyes to recognize Hosea’s voice, and wouldn’t have anyway. Trelawney had placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, giving him a pat, but lingering there afterward.

 

“Dutch.” Hosea’s voice was sharp this time, following his gaze. “What on Earth is your problem?”

 

“Hosea, not now.” His ears strained to catch the conversation without moving from his post outside his tent. Hosea watched him watch Arthur. Dutch inhaled sharply on his cigar as he stood, obviously sore. He couldn’t help but smirk.  _Nope, definitely not a dream._

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Hosea didn’t receive any answers and gave up. “Whenever you’re ready to talk, you let me know.”

 

Trelawney and Arthur mounted their horses and headed out of Clemens Point. Dutch nearly shouted, “Where are they going?”

 

Hosea was shocked at the outburst. “Rhodes, I think Trelawney said. What’s this about, Dutch? You know, John mentioned something this morning...”

 

Dutch finally gave him his full attention, stilling his body as he focused on Hosea’s eyes, voice quiet. “And?”

 

To his credit, the old man was clearly uncomfortable. Hosea rubbed the back of his neck and started again, “Well he said something about hearing you with someone...and that it definitely wasn’t Molly.”

 

Narrowed eyes met his and he wondered his best approach. Dutch didn’t like lying to Hosea, but he wasn’t sure if he would understand. “I have every right to seek my own pleasure when necessary, Hosea. Is there an issue with that?”

 

A deep sigh. He hadn’t exactly lied, but his old friend knew there was more to this than met the eye. “Be careful, Dutch.”

 

Anger bubbled in him all over again as he turned back to the camp. What the hell were they doing in Rhodes? And what had John heard, exactly? His eyes scanned the faces for John and found him over by the water. Tossing the cigar he walked over to him, startling him with a heavy slap on the shoulder once he approached.

 

“Jesus Dutch.” John had nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Sorry son, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiled and dropped his hand. “How are you this fine morning?”

 

“Not as good as you apparently.” John looked off across the lake. Dutch wondered how much he could get him to say.

 

“What do you mean by that, John?” He kept his tone light.

 

“Heard you last night. Sure sounded like you had fun.” John laughed and kicked at the dirt. Dutch laughed with him and nodded. “Y’know, I’m not gonna tell anyone who was with you, it ain’t my business, but you might want to be more careful.”

 

Dutch looked down and put his hands on his hips. “What’d you hear?”

 

“Come on Dutch, don’t make me do this...” When he gave no response, John continued. “I heard you say his name and him yours and well, other things. Be careful.”

 

Striding over to his tent he mulled things over. If John had heard, had anyone else? Was that why Trelawney was drooling over him? Dutch kicked the crate and sent it flying across the camp, swearing in the process. Heads turned in his direction and he closed his tent behind him dramatically, hoping everyone would get the hint that he needed to be alone.

 

Hosea’s voice drifted to him, “What did you say to him, John? I told you not to. You’re gonna make it worse.”

 

“Said I heard him with someone and to be careful, that’s all Hosea.”

 

“Who was it, John.” Dutch waited. John better keep his word.

 

“Don’t know.” More footsteps as he retreated. Good. A sigh shuddered through Dutch, he had enough to worry about. He gritted his teeth and picked up his book, hoping for a distraction from the turmoil of his mind. Thoughts raced through his mind, making the words on the page blur together. Arthur’s face swarm before him, head tilted back in ecstasy. He groaned and shook his head, dispelling the image.

 

It was early afternoon before Arthur and Trelawney returned. Dutch exploded out of his tent and examined the situation immediately. There was no reason to act on his suspicion until there was some confirmation. He was eager for an explanation but didn’t want to give his thoughts away. Hosea had noticed his brisk exit of his tent and set his paper down to watch him.

 

The approaching riders dismounted, speaking together for a moment before Trelawney wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders then walked off. Dutch still didn’t like it. It wasn’t a squeeze of the ass but it was enough to make him bristle. He lit a cigar and continued to watch Trelawney. Consequently, he didn’t notice Hosea until he was beside him.

 

“What did you do?” Hosea’s voice was cold.

 

“Leave it, Hosea. I’m in no mood to explain myself.” Dutch didn’t like ordering Hosea around, but when it was necessary, he could.

 

“Dutch..”

 

“I said, leave it. Now.” His voice had gone low and dropped with anger. He couldn’t yell at Trelawney and Hosea was deliberately putting himself in the line of fire. Swiftly, Dutch strode over to Arthur. “Ride with me, son. We have some things we need to discuss.”


	3. Chapter 3

Each jolt of the Counts gait help Dutch ground himself. Arthur sat silently on his mount, waiting.

 

“How did it go with Josiah?” His voice was tight, he couldn’t help it.

 

“Gave me a solid lead for train station clerks tippin’ us off on wagons worth stealin’. We managed to get a few bucks from a stage without ‘em noticing.” Dutch nodded. It was a good lead, that he had to admit.

 

“I see. Trelawney was quite touchy with you.” He cleared his throat and looked over at Arthur expectantly. Dutch was greeted with a bark of laughter.

 

“No different than with anyone else.” Arthur looked over at him. “He’s always been that type.”

 

Dutch shook his head and halted his horse. “Let’s make camp.”

 

“What’s with you, Dutch? You’re actin’ mighty strange. Draggin’ me into your tent last night and now this?” He looked as confused as he sounded. With a grunt Dutch swung down from his saddle and began to set up camp. Afraid his shaking hands would betray his carefully contained anger, Dutch turned his back to Arthur. The image of Trelawney’s hand on Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur looking up at him, mouth slightly open...

 

He hadn’t noticed he’d closed his eyes until he opened them to find Arthur in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t like seeing him touch you. And I really didn’t like the way that you looked at him either.” Dutch spoke passed a tightness in his throat, making him sound harsh.

 

“Awh, now don’t take it like that. He’s just bein’ Trelawney. S’like you givin’ people pats on the back. No different.” He kept his tone light, smiling at Dutch, clearly not seeing what he did.

 

“Arthur, that man wants you to have your way with him,” Dutch said flatly. “And I’m not inclined to let it happen.”

 

To his credit, Arthur showed no surprise, just sheepishness. “Guess I wouldn’t know. Didn’t think I’d ever get pulled into your tent.” Dutch couldn’t help but smile. Arthur had such a hard time seeing his own self worth and inner beauty. His humbled opinion of himself was one the things Dutch loved about him.

 

Eyes bright, he closed the distance between them. Dutch lifted his chin with pride and looked down at Arthur. He barely had two inches on him, but it was enough. “I am going to teach you something, son. And you, would do well to remember it the next time Josiah puts his hands on you, because I guarantee he will.” He circled Arthur as he spoke, staying very close and speaking quietly. Rage boiled within him. Arthur was _his._

 

Dutch was done talking. He was going to get this frustration over Trelawney not respecting a boundary he realistically had no idea was there. Logic meant nothing to him at the moment, however. Shoving Arthur toward the tent that had been set up he said, “Go. Now.”

 

Arthur acquiesced immediately but protested, “Dutch, I didn’t know, don’t be like this.”

 

“Now you do, and you ain’t going to forget it neither.” They reached the tent. He had purposefully brought a rather large one, much like his own at camp, giving them room to move around a bit. Dutch shoved him inside, throwing himself inside after him. Arthur looked up at him with wide blue eyes, desire and uncertainty blowing his pupils wide. “I do not share. Nor do I have a problem claiming what is mine.”

 

Pushing Arthur again, he smirked as he tripped, landing hard on his ass. _Couldn’t have planned it better myself._  Each step brought him closer so he could hear Arthur’s heavy breathing. Dutch smiled and lowered himself to a squatting position directly in front of him. “What, nothing to say now, son?”

 

Blue eyes met his, “You know I’m yours, Dutch.”

 

“I won’t be the only one who knows soon enough.” Proving to himself he still had it, he sprang into action. A hand closed around Arthur’s throat and the other gripped his shirt, the force of the movement knocking Arthur onto his back and stealing his breath from him. Dutch was now straddling him and used his thumb to turn his cheek to the side.

 

He leaned low and brought his lips to Arthur’s ear, “You maybe have thought about sucking my dick, but me? I pictured punishing you when you disobeyed me. I pictured you writhing underneath me, screaming my name in pleasure and pain.” Dutch was hard against Arthur, and he knew Arthur could feel it.

 

Smiling, Dutch nuzzled into his exposed neck beneath his thumb. He flicked his tongue against the skin there, causing Arthur to whimper from beneath his grip on his throat. Dutch chuckled and sank his teeth into Arthur’s neck, sucking and teasing the area with his tongue at the same time. His goal was simple and there was no deterring him from it. Arthur’s hands pulled at his hair and clothes, making heat go straight to his cock. He growled and made one more vicious nip before letting go.

 

Not wasting time to survey his work, Dutch rose and roughly flipped Arthur onto all fours, kneeling behind him.

 

“Dutch?” Arthur yelped his name as a question.

 

“Hush, now,” he purred and removed both of their gun belts with little issue. Dutch leaned forward and ripped Arthur’s trousers down. He paused to enjoy the view, about to thoroughly enjoy was was to follow. Having Arthur bent over in front of him had been a reoccurring thought over the years.

 

Pulling a bottle of oil from his pocket, he uncorked it and dropped his own pants to his knees. Hastily, he dumped some in his hand and set the bottle aside, making a mental note to remember to put the cork back in before it got kicked over. Dutch stroked himself, grunting at the cool temperature.

 

“Spread it open for me, Arthur.” His voice was heavy with desire.

 

“Dutch, please-“

 

“Damnit Arthur!” Dutch thrust into him, not allowing him to prepare. “You do as you’re fucking told.”

 

“Fuck!” Arthur cried out, much louder than last night. Dutch didn’t give him any time to get used to his size, but started fucking him wildly. He pushed Arthur’s chest down and hooked a hand on his hip, pulling him back into each thrust. A whine made him grind down on impact, making his partner grasp the tuffs of grass poking up in their tent.

 

Grabbing Arthur’s hair, he brought him up so he could reach his neck. He found the side he hadn’t already marked and made quick word of it, loving the sensation of Arthur tightening around him when he registered the pain. Dutch moaned as he rutted into Arthur, leaving dark marks along his neck for all to see.

 

“Dutch, that kinda hurts.” His breath came in quick huffs, making Dutch smile.

 

“That’s the idea, Arthur.” Dutch shoved him down and gripped his hips once more. He took what he wanted, furiously pounding into his son and moaning as the pleasure nearly blinded him. Arthur was mess underneath him, pushing back against him, crying out when Dutch made a particularly hard thrust.

 

A hiss escaped him as he forced back the buzz of his orgasm. _Not yet._  He was sure Arthur had finished already, but that wasn’t the point he was making. A low growl started in Dutch’s chest when Arthur cried out again. He wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

 

“I have a job for you, and you better do it well, now,” he said as he pulled out roughly. Dutch snatched Arthur’s hair and used it to drag him to his feet, enjoying the surprised yelp. “You swallow every drop, son.”

 

Dutch watched as his blue eyes widened and he jerked his cock, growling in approval when Arthur opened his mouth. “That’s it boy.” His breath came in sharp, uneven gasps as he neared the edge.

 

Dutch’s eyes rolled back and he moaned as his release hit him. “Oh, son. My son.” He caresses the side of Arthur’s cheek. Dutch smiled, “Let’s go back to camp.”

 

The fire was out and tent packed in less than ten minutes. Dutch mounted the Count and they galloped off toward camp. The distance to camp was covered quickly. Hosea was liable to beat his ass for this but he was willing to take the consequences. As they approached, Hosea lowered his newspaper and watched. Dutch smirked. _So it begins._.

 

He sauntered into camp with a satisfied smile on his face. Arthur followed a few steps behind him, Dutch looked back and spied the bright purple and red marks on his neck. He turned and made eye contact with Hosea, stopping a few feet from him.

 

“Well, look at you.” Hosea shook his head and regarded them both. “Dutch, what the hell are you thinking?”

 

A dark laugh echoed across the camp and he waved Hosea off. Dutch scanned the camp and found Trelawney watching them from his bedroll. Dutch smirked and winked at him as he set a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, letting the fancy fop know he knew his intentions


	4. Chapter 4

Dutch held his ground as Molly raged at him over Arthur. He really couldn’t care less.

“Miss O’Shea, for the love of all things holy, will you get a hold of yourself? I have loved Arthur for years, I am truly sorry about what that means for us. I lied to myself and I lied to you.” She looked at him with sad eyes and stormed off to stand by the lake.

Dutch sighed. Winding his gramophone, he followed her into the warm evening with a cigar. Arthur sat by the fire with Sean, Karen, Micah and Susan, clearly uncomfortable by the tense line of his posture. Dutch listened as they interrogated Arthur about him and the hickeys on his neck.

“So?! Finally, huh Arthur?” Karen slurred and leaned toward Arthur, “How was it? You can tell me!”

“Karen! Hold your tongue!” Susan snapped at the intoxicated woman.

“Aw Miss Grimshaw you’re no fun at all!” Dutch watched as the woman rose and stumbled over to Pearson’s wagon, likely to fetch another beer. He watched as Micah sneered at him, leaning forward.

“Can’t say I’m surpriiised, cowpoke. You was always so quiet, knew you had to be hidin’ some dark secret.” Dutch strode to the fire.

“Watch it, Mr. Bell.” There was an undeniable note of warning in Dutch’s tone. Micah grumbled at him as he left them.

“I heard that!” Dutch’s voice cracked and he shook his head before smiling down at Arthur. “Care to dance, Mr. Morgan?”

“Lookit that! He’s romancin’ ya, Arthur!” Sean patted him on the back with a laugh. “Go on then! Don’t keep ‘im waitin’!”

Dutch couldn’t help but laugh when Arthur grumbled. “God damnit. I been pestered all day cause of these, Dutch.”

A hand settled on his shoulder, “Some attention never hurt you none, Arthur.”

“You know I hate it. Micah’s been a real ass.” Arthur looked over to where Micah sat cleaning his guns. Dutch followed his gaze and smirked when Micah looked over at him with narrowed eyes. _I have an idea._ He turned back to Arthur and brought a hand to his cheek, rings flashing in the firelight. Dutch leaned in and kissed him with a deeply seeded passion.

“Now there’s somethin’ I never thought I’d see!” Sean exclaimed, getting a fit of giggles from both Karen and Susan. The song ended and Arthur withdrew, smirking and shaking his head at Dutch.

“What?” Dutch feigned indignation.

“I seen what you did there.” They both looked back at Micah, who’d holstered his guns and risen. The man glared at them then headed for the horses. Within minutes he was gone. Dutch chuckled.

“Who pissed in ‘is beer?” Dutch laughed outright at Sean.

“Think we did. Speakin’ of beer.. Want one, Dutch?” Arthur drawled lazily before heading to grab one for himself.

“Please.” Dutch settled on a crate and looked into the flames.

“You two, you make a real cute couple, ya know. People look down on that sorta thing ‘round here, don’t they?” Sean asked curiously. Footsteps announced Arthur’s return and a beer was put in his hand.

“Thank you, Arthur. Yes, they do. Though I’m sure a lot more of it goes on behind closed doors than people lead on. I’ve stumbled into some rather interesting things out in the desert.”

Karen squealed at the words. “Oh, dooo tell!” Dutch shook his head.

“Hello, boys.” Dutch stiffened. _Trelawney_. “I wanted to wish you congratulations! You both seem quite happy in each other’s company.”

“Thank you, Josiah. How is the wife?” Dutch asked, not exactly caring to hear the answer.

“She is well, thank you.” With that, he walked off. Dutch finished his beer and watched Arthur look at Trelawney’s retreating back with a puzzled look on his face.

Dutch rose and gave a small jerk of the head toward his tent when Arthur met his gaze. Not waiting to see if he followed, Dutch walked off to his tent.

“Ho oh! Think he’s got one o’ them famous plans of his for ya there, Arthur!” Sean’s Irish lilt was almost comical.

“Shut the Hell up, boy.” Arthur snapped at him. Sean’s laughter reached his ears.

“And he knows it too!” Karen joined in. He heard Arthur scoff and footsteps follow him. Dutch wound his gramophone and waited with a cigar. Arthur entered with a loud sigh.

“I ain’t never gonna hear the end of this, Dutch.” Arthur was exasperated.

“They’ll grow tired of it soon enough, son.” Dutch didn’t waste time, pressing his lips against Arthur’s tenderly before laying down on his cot. He smiled warmly as Arthur laid beside him, the cot creaking in protest. They barely fit but were comfortable in each other’s arms. Dutch smiled as Arthur traced patterns on the back of his hand, lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit short but I’m very happy with this chapter 😁


End file.
